mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
Joey the Lemur
Joey the Lemur is a stuffed lemur used in King Dinosaur and Last of the Wild Horses. He has his very own song sung by both Crow T. Robot, Tom Servo, and Joel Robinson and, later, the mirror universe versions of Clayton Forrester and TV's Frank. Lyrics Joel: Hey guys, I've got this puppet, let's do that song and sketch about the lemur. Crow: Cute Tom: Alright. (Singing) It's Joey The Lemur, the friend to mankind. A furry sort of monkey friend, he really does shine. Joel (singing, more or less): Joey The Lemur, he's really fun to have around He'll huggle (unintelligible) and touch you, fun, fun fun! Crow (singing): It's Joey The Lemur, he'll run everywhere. Joey The Lemur, what kind of heck of animal is he anyway. Um, ah, Joey The Lemur, the kind of animal that would go to the bathroom anywhere Joey... Joel (spoken): Just hold it, okay? Crow: But, there's more... Joel: That's okay... (to Cambot) This is the lemur, native to Phillippines and Madagascar ... and fictional planets like Nova. He is a clean, gregarious and good pet. (making Joey talk) You said it pal. Oh boy, pal o' mine, you're the one for me. Tom: Uh oh, Joel's swinging into his puppet routine! Joel (Joey voice): Hey, can it, fireplug! I've had enough out of you...I've got a story to tell... Tom (singing): Joey The Lemur, he'll say what he thinks... Joel (as Joey): Oh boy, will I ever! I'll carry on like a Gilbert Gottfried of the animal world, I don't mind telling you. I'm the clown prince of the primate world, who's often mistaken for our friend the chimpanzee, but don't make any mistake; I'm not saying anything wrong about our chimpanzee brethren, only that I wish ... here's wishing they'd throw a little more work our way, alright? Crow (singing): Lemur The Lemur, L-E-M-U-R...(Joel has puppet attack Crow. Spoken) ARGH! Hey... Joel (as Joey): Hey, who's this bird-dog thing? I don't like him. Tom (singing): L is for lemur... (Spoken.) Huh? Joel (as Joey): L is for lemur, nuff said. Crow (singing): E is for eat. Joel (as Joey): E is for eat: I eat four times my own weightssic in nuts and berries, which has its consequences, but go figure. Crow (half-sung, half-spoken, with a sneer): M is for Monkey! Joel (as Joey): Monkey. I'm often mistaken for a monkey, it goes with the turf. Let's go! Tom (singing): U is for unusual... Crow (singing): ...and unpredictable. Joel (as Joey): Unpredictable is right. I once took a whiz on Johnny Carson's sport coat. I don't panel well. Okay, on with the show. Tom (singing): R is for Radical... Crow (spoken): ...and Rambunctious! Joel (as Joey): Randy as a jackrabbit, that's me all right! Whooo! (bouncing on Servo's head) Tom (singing): Yes, it's the splendiforous Lemur! Crow (singing): Friend to all mankind! Joel (as Joey): Please consider me as a possible corporate symbol or mascot suitable and fine for any professional or semi-professional sport team. Crow and Tom (singing): It's the most magnificent (Crow)/splendiferent (Tom) Lemur! Joel (as Joey): Please consider me. I'm am willing to travel and would make an excellent companion to any elderly or un-eldermysic...elderly person. Gentlemen, please consider me, thank you, won't you, thank you...sign lights and klaxons go off (as himself)..MOVIE SIGN! Category:Inventions Category:Host segments Category:Satellite of Love personnel Category:Songs Category:SOL crew songs Category:Unreleased songs Category:Recurring characters